Twilight a love story
by writingfan123
Summary: Bella moves to Forks a confident player who finds love her first day back in her hometown, but will she accept her feelings and what will happen when she finds out the truth about her love. Crap summary but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Story idea: Twilight with Alice and Bella pairing. Bella is confident and popular, comes to Forks and meets Alice. Anyone interested?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the responses, here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Welcome to Forks. More like welcome to hell. I sighed as I sat in silence whilst my father drove me into my home town, I hadn't lived here on a permanent basis since I was a few months old, I had visited every year since I was four until I turned fourteen, it was then I put my foot down and insisted Charlie and me vacationed elsewhere. I hate forks with a passion; it's so wet and miserable all the time. The people weren't too bad, I love my dad don't get me wrong but we aren't what anyone would call close. The first time I remember seeing him I was four, he had been there for the first few months of my life but I couldn't remember all the way back then. When my mother had left she bad taken her with me, I hadn't heard from my father until I was three and that was over the phone. I know how important to Charlie I am and it was Renee that had stopped him from seeing me for those years. She could be manipulative especially to Charlie who was still completely in love with her. I love my mum to pieces she's my best friend but I'm under no misinterpretation as to who she is. So the absence in my life had caused me and Charlie to have a distant relationship with each other. Psychologically speaking if you don't make bonds with people in early years of your life you never will, but me and Charlie got along just fine.

I look a lot like him with my brown hair and brown eyes, I like being alone the same way he does. Renee and I are quite similar in some ways as well, she's bubbly and confident, I wouldn't call myself bubbly but I'm by no means shy. I use my good looks and intelligence to exude confidence and sometimes arrogance. I got my own way no matter who it was against, at home I could charm my way or win any argument from my high intellect no matter who it is against. Males and females alike fell at my feet, sometimes literally, maybe it's wrong to use my looks the way I do but who cares its easier than being intelligent sometimes and means I don't have to deal with any crap. One thing Charlie taught me was how to defend myself, I could kick anyone's arse, sleep with anyone I wanted and get the highest possible grades, so all in all life back home was pretty perfect.

Life in forks would quite possibly be quite different. First Charlie may be stricter than Renee, Renee had never once laid down any rules for me except maybe not to trash the house too much when she was travelling with her husband. He is a nice enough guy, young not much older than me at twenty three but he is good for Renee who never quite managed to grow up, she's in love with Phil who loves her back just as much. He's the reason I'm having to move, not that I resent him for it he makes Renee happy. He's a minor league baseball player so has to travel a lot, Renee felt bad about leaving me so often so she stayed with me sometimes which meant she missed Phil so me being the martyr said I would come live with Charlie. He was chuffed with the idea, me not so much. Renee had taken some persuading but deep down I knew she liked the thought of having no ties. She still loves Charlie but not enough to play the small town cops wife and be a stay at home mum. Just because she loves him doesn't mean she's nice about me leaving her to live with him. It had taken hours to reassure her that I wasn't choosing Charlie over her and still loved her. She is my best friend after all, when I said that she had smiled and agreed it was for the best.

Secondly I recently decided that although I have been with guys in the past I prefer girls. Which technically makes me a lesbian but I don't like labelling things, I sleep with anyone who I like the look of, no matter what their gender. Charlie had been pretty cool about it, just said ok when I told him. Forks on the other hand is a small, close minded town. Who knows how they would react to having a homosexual live among them. Having said that no doubt I will have to go to port Angeles to get some. Which means i will have to wait until i get a car. Urgh no sex great. Not. I'm not obsessed contrary to what my friends at home say I just enjoy it.

It wouldn't all be bad living here though, I had one good friend. Jacob. He is the son of Charlie's best friend so I spent a lot of time with him over the years; he even came on vacation with Charlie a few times. We are great friends, occasionally we would engage in sexual relations but overall we work better as friends what with my tendency to get bored with just one person. Thinking of Jake and his muscled body is starting to have an embarrassing effect on me what with my father sitting across from me. Nope definitely bisexual. But girls are better. Argh see this is why I don't like labels.

"Well we're home." Charlie said into the silence.

I flinched slightly at the 'home' part but thankfully he didn't see it.

"Great, I'm jet lagged, think I'll head up for a sleep." I told him.

"Okay." He said seeming not bothered I wanted to go straight to my room; if it had been Renee she would need my attention for a good six hours. That's the great thing about Charlie he doesn't hover.

Another good point of moving here is that I get to know my dad better. Renee is my best friend who I've spent most of my life with but deep at heart I'm a daddy's girl. I loved spending summers with him so spending time with him on a semi-permanent basis would be great.

He opened his door and headed to the boot to grab my bags, there weren't many of them, not a lot of my clothes were suitable for forks gloomy climate. My black skinny jeans, off white converse or black boots, my checkered shirts and black denim jacket were pretty much all I could bring with me. Wearing long sleeves would be useful though, Charlie doesn't quite know that I have a few tatoos, he probably wouldn't be too pleased, but it is my body after all. Renee hadn't batted an eyelid but she and Charlie's parenting techniques were very different. I grabbed my iPod from the seat and headed to the door. I waited patiently for Charlie to find the key which when he did he dropped it. My dad is incredibly clumsy, thankfully I had grown out of my clumsiness, and unfortunately for Charlie he hadn't been able too. I looked over his shoulder and saw two posh cars pull into the street. They were posh by forks standards anyway; one was a black Mercedes and the other a red BMW, other than that I had no idea what they were or could do

No matter how much Jake had tried to instil the knowledge into me he had been for the most part unsuccessful, at least I could distinguish between most of the badges. I turned away from them losing interest as Charlie finally managed to open the door.

"Chief!" I heard a silk like voice call.

I turned unable to resist seeing where that voice came from and saw the most gorgeous man i had ever set eyes on. He had blond hair that was slicked back, perfect facial features with unique golden eyes and what looked like a perfectly toned body. Yup definitely still into guys.

Charlie seemed to be familiar with the god as he turned to greet him.

"Dr Cullen!" he greeted sounding slightly confused.

Great you've said hi can we get inside now I thought tiredly. I didn't know if it would be considered rude to go inside. Other people had come from the cars to stand next to this Carlisle guy. There were three guys and two girls and a woman. They were all beautiful with golden eyes. The woman stood beside Carlisle and held his hand, she had caramel locks that fell to her shoulders, she was smiling the most motherly smile i had ever seen, her body was curved perfectly and her boobs were on the large side. She is the definition if a MILF I thought unable to stop the smirk that appeared on my face.

The guy that stood next to her was built like brick shit house as the saying goes. His arms were bulging out of his white shirt because of all of his muscles. One word that could sum him up is huge. He looked friendly enough though, i think it must be the brown curly locks but he looks like an overgrown teddy bear. His hair has the same curly appearance as Charlie, if he had brown eyes he might just have passed as my older brother. He was holding the girl next to him around the waist. She stood there looking perfect in every way, tall, blonde, curvy in all the right places and big boobs. Her legs looked a mile long and the tight skinny jeans and high heeled boots only emphasised that fact. She's fucking gorgeous but I can tell just by looking at her that she's high maintence. I had been with a girl who looked a lot like her back home; clingy didn't even begin to cover what she was. I suppressed a shudder from the thought of my past exploits and moved on to study the next person in line. They looked like the line up for a modelling shoot, there must be some form of eugenics that was used in the making of these perfect creatures. The guy next to him was the biggest shock, not because of how gorgeous he is with his curled, shaggy blonde hair, perfect face and chiselled body but because he was holding the hand of the guy next to him. He had reddish bronze hair and angelic features. His body was less pronounced than the others but still looked well defined. Maybe forks already plays resident to a few gays, maybe getting laid around here won't be as difficult as I first thought. I didn't want them to think I was staring so I moved my eyes to rest on the last person. I was shocked to see that she was staring right at me. She was a tiny looking thing with cropped styled hair. She was less curvy than the other two and a few sizes smaller in chest size but she appealed to me more than the others did. She had a pixie like look to her which she made look sexy as hell. My stomach jolted as I appreciated her body in her designer clothing. She had on tight fitted jeans, long grey jacket and a scarf around her neck. My eyes moved to rest on her lips, they were plump and bright red. I could hear then beckoning me to her. I would literally do anything to feel them on my own, or anywhere on my really. Woah snap out of it Swan, I'm not the type to be swooning over no one, people do the swooning to me not the other way around. I shook my head slightly and met her eyes. She had a slightly glazed expression on her face and a slight smirk on her lips, well from that glazed look on your face darling you're not the only one that should be smirking. I smirked back at her and watched as her mouth fell open slightly.

Ha still got it.

I turned away from her trying to appear unaffected by her; I saw her shoulders slump slightly from my peripheral vision signalling I had done so perfectly.

"Well I remembered you had said your daughter was coming to stay with you today, so my wife and i wanted to welcome her seeing as we were passing through town." Carlisle said.

Great now I can't go inside if I'm the focus of their visit. I sighed and stepped forward to stand next to Charlie.

"Oh that was kind of you, this is my daughter Isabella." he introduced.

I cleared my throat and nudged my shoulder into him. He sighed then spoke again.

"Who prefers to be known as Bella"

The people chuckled at his correction. I waved my hand in a small wave.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello dear, welcome to Forks, we are the Cullen's. Our children will be at school with you so we thought we would introduce ourselves, but we didn't mean to intrude as soon as you got here you must be incredibly tired dear." The woman said her tone motherly.

Our children? They looked kind of young to have seventeen year old kids. She seemed to notice my sceptical look and spoke again.

"We adopted all of them but the blonde ones, they're my niece and nephew." she elaborated kindly.

I nodded not wanting to pry, so they're adopted siblings who are all dating each other, pretty laid back parents.

"I'm Esme, that's Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice." she introduced.

I nodded in greeting to them all and stood there waiting for something else to happen.

"Well we just thought we would welcome you Bella, I'm sure my children will keep you company at school tomorrow, come on then guys, see you later chief." Carlisle said.

I noticed the pixie like one Alice turn her head at his words; she looked annoyed at the thought of leaving.

"Say Bella how are you getting to school tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

I looked to the sky and back before mumbling "my dad's going to take me."

They chuckled at my discomfort at the bought of turning up for my first day of school in a police cruiser.

"Well I just got that car so my old ones up for sale if you want It." she said.

Whatever price she wanted for it no doubt it would be a high amount, I had about £50 to my name until I found a cash machine, no doubt they are few and far between in Forks. I had quite a bit of money that I had been able to access when I turned 16; my gran had left me a lot. My granddad had owned his own business so I got just under £250,000 when my gran passed. I didn't want or need it; I would give it all up to have her back and my granddad.

"Sure, what's it like?"

"It's an Audi R8." she explained.

I looked at her blankly which made her smirk.

"It's blue and it goes really fast." she said.

"Sold." I said instantly.

The Cullen's laughed at my eagerness, Charlie smiled but I'm sure he thought of me driving fast displeased him.

"So I got to pick it up or do you provide a service?" I asked flirtatiously.

I couldn't help it it came naturally to me, her boyfriend boomed a loud laugh and she smirked more. Her siblings all smirked except Alice who frowned, wonder what her problem is.

"Well I'm busy but I'm sure Alice would drop it off in an hour or so." Rosalie said.

I nodded and saw Alice grinning. Hmmm maybe my charm would work like a trick on her.

"Great I'll give you the money tomorrow." i said waved goodbye then headed inside.

"I'll go unpack." I told Charlie and carried my things upstairs.

I didn't hear his response just carried heading up to my old room. It was still decorated the way it had been when I was born, a bed now replaced the cot but that was about it. I really wanted to crawl into it and sleep until its time to start forks shit hole of a high school, but that hot chick Alice is coming soon so no such luck. Unless she could be persuaded into joining me. No stop it Bella, it's only been a few hours since I had sex, I should probably familiarise myself with my surroundings before taking a tumble under the sheets with anyone. Unpacking should distract me for a while anyway.

Alice POV

"We should have brought the car with us!" I whined to my family as we sat in the living room.

"Then you would have had to leave straight away Alice." Edward pointed out.

Damn it he's right. He's always smug when he's right, although that smugness had diminished when I had visions of him being unable to read Bella's mind, his whining in the car on the way home just confirmed it as well. He the mind reader could not read my mates mind.

"Stop pouting Alice, I'm giving my car up aren't I what more do you want." Rosalie said.

"Yes and I bought you a better one to replace it." I pointed out.

"You only bought her that because you saw she was gonna get a bike." emmet snickered.

"I did not, I would have anyway, it's just safer." I defended.

"Personally I think she would look hot on a bike" he said snickering again.

I threw a pillow at him to quickly for him to defend himself so it hit him full in the face. Good I thought smirking.

"What's with you, you didn't like the way she flirted with Rosalie either." he said.

"You wait eighty odd years for your mate and see how you like the idea of sharing." I muttered.

"From the stuff you saw in your visions it looks like you're gonna be sharing her with quite a few people." jasper said.

He didn't mean it nastily or jokingly he was being truthful. Me and Jasper are best friends, have been ever since I found him eighty years and converted him to our lifestyle. He had been a soldier in Marias new born army for years when he finally escaped, he had wondered alone until I found him. I knew him and Edward were going to be mates so i told him about it, he was excited to meet him so the change to animal blood from human blood wasn't as difficult as it could have been.

"Shut up Jazz." I whispered

"Oh sweetheart don't worry, I'm sure she will fall in love with you too." Esme said motherly.

"Esme she was turned on by all of us, so I think love is the last thing on her mind." jasper said bluntly.

I couldn't hold in the sob, I had waited so long for her and now I had found her but still had to wait for her to realise what I already knew. We are meant to be together for all eternity.

"But she felt differently about you Ali, Esme's right I was just being insensitive. " jasper rushed to say after hearing my reaction to his words.

"Yeah maybe." I whispered uncertain.

"Don't worry Alice; she just needs to find the right person to commit to. You're that person, so when she's had her fill from the losers at school she will realise she loves you and only you. " Rosalie said trying to soothe me, the thought of Bella being with anyone else upsets me, I had been privy to visions of all her other encounters I didn't need to see anymore, but rose is right, she's too young to just commit like that maybe once she's bored of them. Until then I can be her friend.

Or I could charm her into bed, or let her charm me into bed. Either way we technically could have sex tonight. That would be good. A vision hit me then, me and Bella having sex tonight. Perfect. I can't help but beam at the sight of it.

"No Alice that wouldn't be good." Edward said not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because then you would be just another exploit, and you would be heartbroken when it didn't mean the same to her as it did to you." he explained as though it were obvious, which it kind of was.

"The age teenagers these days engage in sex is ridiculous, no wonder teen pregnancies are on the rise." Carlisle muttered.

"Back in my day they would be branded whores, which is what they all are, then and the guys as well. I'm not sexist." Emmet joked.

I growled at him, how dare he insult Bella like that.

"Woah hold it Shortie, what do you expect the chick did it when she was 14, Carlisle's right they're all at it I didn't mean just Bella." he defended.

I growled at him again and poised myself to attack him. One more word and hes done for.

"Emmet just shut up, Alice you can go now. Behave." Rosalie instructed.

She acted like my mother quite a lot of the time, it's nice to have her and Esme seeing as I can't remember my own mother. All my anger dissipated at the realisation that I can go see Bella again now. I jumped up waved to them all and left the house at vampire speed. I jumped in the car and raced through town, it's probably a good job that the chief isn't on duty if he caught me going at his speed I would be banned for life. I pulled up outside the Swans house and breathed in and out a few times to calm myself down. I had waited eighty years for this and now it's here I don't know what to do.

Bella pov

A feeling of anticipation kept running through me as it approached the hour mark. I repeatedly told myself that it's because I'm getting a new car, but I couldn't deny that there was something about the pixie that intrigued me. A knock at the door interrupted my train of thought.

"Bella, Alice is here, I've got to call in at the station, I'll be home by eight." Charlie called.

"Okay dad." I said as I met him at the front door.

He grinned at me as I called him dad; it always made him smile when I called him dad.

"Hey." I said smirking slightly at the Pixie who was stood in the spot Charlie had just vacated.

"Hi." she muttered then stood there staring at the floor.

"So where's the car?" I asked to fill the silence.

"Follow me." she said suddenly bubbly and jumping slightly on the spot. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, its cute. I followed her to the front of the house; I couldn't help but stare at her arse as she danced in front of me. I repressed a moan and the urge to squeeze it in my hands, I'd never wanted someone as simultaneously as I did her. Lust at first sight.

"Here she is." she said chirpily.

I tore my gaze from her and inspected my new car, it looked good, stylish, dark blue and looked like it could build some speed.

"Looks great, how much for it?" I asked expecting somewhere around the £10,000 mark seeing as it looked brand new.

"Erm £500."

"What?" I asked nonplussed.

"Yeah £500, it's had a bit of work done, if we took it to a garage we wouldn't get much more."

I had a feeling she was lying about the amount of work it had done but who am I to argue at a bargain.

"Okay, great. Well I don't suppose you know where the nearest cash machine is do you?" I asked.

"Port Angeles, first street in the town, turn right, then left, it's on the corner opposite the book store." she reeled off.

"Wow, brains as well as being gorgeous, what else you got?" I asked winking.

She giggled at my cheesy chat up line; it wasn't my best I have to say.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she quipped back.

I raised my eyebrow at her, whilst thinking how much of an understatement that actually was.

"Well I dunno, you sure your sisters straight?" I asked teasingly.

She frowned then smirked.

"Yep, means your choices are limited to me and I'm the hottest singleton in the school."

"Ha, well I'm pretty fine so you might just be booted from that spot." I said we were both grinning at each other as we bantered back and forth.

"You don't have to be single you know." She said.

"Well I don't like dating so yes I do."

She frowned slightly and I felt like shit for making her look that way. She can't seriously want to be with me can she? We only just met.

"Well we can be single together then." she said brightly.

"That sentence has certain connotations to it you know."

"Well that back seat is pretty useful." she said smirking.

She for real? I hope to god she is.

"Well that sounds very appealing." I muttered stalking towards her.

Her grin faltered as she began to look nervous as I stalked towards her. She stepped back slightly and shook her head.

"I'm nowhere near that easy Isabella. You have to wine and dine me to win me over, and I don't like sharing." she said sounding as though she was only half joking.

"Hmm, shame. Well if I ever do want to date, so far you're number one choice." I said winking at her.

"You're awfully full of yourself you know." she commented.

"Yup, I have no reason not to be." I told her winking and jumped in the driver's seat.

"You coming or not?" I asked out of the window.

"Yeah, why not." she muttered and slid in next to me

We drove chatting idly in between her giving me directions.

"So does that mean you're gay?" I asked.

"Well, I guess so, I've only ever been with girls." she explained and turned to look out of the window.

"Cool." I said then began asking about school.

"It's alright, you'll find out tomorrow, pull in here that's the turn off."

I did as she said and jumped out. She waited in the car but I could feel her eyes on me the entire time.

"Here you give this to your sister for me please, and my phone number as well." I said winking as I handed her the number and began the drive back to forks.

"Haha, you're not Rosalie's type, it would end in heartbreak."

"Well trust me; Rosalie's not my type either. But if she gave me a shot I would most definitely become her type.". I quipped.

"Sure you would."

"Well, I guess your number would suffice, I get bored in lessons." I said off handeldy not wanting to sound desperate.

"Is that your way of asking for my number?" she asked cheekily.

"No." I said.

Clearly she hadn't expected that, she frowned then backtracked.

"I was joking here where's your phone."

I passed it to her and let her type it in, when she had finished I put it back in my pocket.

"I sent a text to my phone so I have your number too." She said, I nodded and continued driving back to Forks.

"So where is it you live?" I asked.

"Take the next left." She said.

I did as she said, it a good job she said when, otherwise id have missed it, it was covered with trees and hedges.

"Well here you go." I said as I pulled to a stop.

"Thanks." She whispered and leant forward to kiss my cheek.

I felt the spot where her lips had touched tingle.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said and waited for her to enter the house before I set off.

Half an hour later I was slumped in bed ready to fall asleep, I had sid goodnight to Charlie then headed for a shower. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard my phone vibrate.

From Renee

Hope you got there okay, speak to you soon. Wont be for a while though because me and Phil are heading for Florida tomorrow. Xxx

To Renee

Okay, have fun, remember to pick up the dry cleaning before you leave. Xxx

I went back to my inbox and opened the next message.

From Alice

Hey theres a movie on this weekend, wondered if you wanted to go and see it, no one else will, thought it would be an opportunity for you to see the beautiful town of Port Angeles lol. Xxx

I smirked at the message.

To Alice

Yeah sure xxx

My reply was short and to the point, I didn't mind texting her I am just really tired.

From Alice

Okay, see you omorrow, get some sleep. Xxx

I smiled at her message and placed my phone back on the side. I was asleep minutes later.

A/N: Let me know what you think.


End file.
